


Waking With You

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: How Mendel and Somar enjoy their mornings together.
Relationships: Fiddle/Mendel, Somar/Mendel
Kudos: 2





	Waking With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maomao________](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maomao________).



Mendel wakes first in the mornings. The warm feeling of the rising sun's light on his skin signaling he should wake. However, he does not rise. Instead, his eyes flutter open half-way as he lazily looks at his partner. He is still bleary eyed from just waking, but seeing Somar makes his heart flutter and a warmth bloom in his chest. The other is still fast asleep as normal, chest rising and falling in a reassuring manner to him.

He smiles slightly, closing his eyes and snuggling into the Moonshadow elf. He finds comfort in his lover, his warmth, his scent...it is something he cherishes deeply. He sighed contently, before pretending to sleep again. He does this often, feigning sleep so he can enjoy seeing Fiddle wake. When he finally does, he yawns softly. He can hear him shift in the blankets as usual before he knows Fiddle's eyes flutter shut as he tries to buy himself time to be with his own thoughts for a while.

After some time is given, Mendel hums and leans in, planting a kiss on the elf's head. He mumbles a good morning as Fiddle hums happily. He knows Fiddle loves this little ritual of theirs as the elf murmurs a good morning in return. Mendel doesn't know if Fiddle knows he is awake when he is, but he doesn't care if he does. He enjoys this. He enjoys being with him, enjoys loving him. Mendel is happy. He wouldn't want things any other way. 


End file.
